gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Combat PDW
Grand Theft Auto Online |slot = SMG |sold in = Ammu-Nation |Unlocked After = Downloading the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 Update Military Hardware |price = $11,500 |damage=28 |ammo=30 (60 w/ extended clip) (100 w/ Drum Magazine) }} The Coil Combat Personal Defense Weapon (PDW) is a submachine gun released in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Description It is a hybrid of 3 different weapons: the Sig Sauer MPX (receiver layout, magazine, and foregrip), the Knight's Armament Company PDW (general receiver shape), and the Heckler & Koch MP5 (retractable stock and bolt assembly). It is a personal defense weapon that features an integrated suppressor, and can be equipped with a Scope, Flashlight, Grip and Extended Clip attachments. Performance The Combat PDW is a high damage per shot weapon. At 28 damage, it has the second highest damage per shot of all submachine guns, being only outclassed by the Gusenberg Sweeper (34 damage per shot). This damage profile is high for a submachine gun standard, and makes the weapon itself powerful in combat. However, it has the major downside of firing only at an average fire rate of 450 RPM, which is the lowest fire rate of all submachine guns. This limits the weapon's killing power as it is outclassed by all other SMGs in terms of fire rate. Nonetheless, this is partially balanced by the high damage per shot, which gives the weapon a fairly nice TTK (1.05 seconds on an armored opponent). When used in first person, it'll lack a rear sight. While it's average at close range, the iron sights make the weapon more suited toward longer-ranged attacks, about the same range as the Carbine Rifle or Special Carbine, thus making it an equally effective weapon as the latter two at mid to long range engagements. In terms of attachments, it shares the selection of attachments with other SMGs: Scope, Grip, Flashlight and Extended Clip. Unlike other submachine guns, it cannot mount a suppressor due to it being an integrated feature. This is actually a large advantage as the built-in suppressor does not affect the weapon's damage per shot and range like a mounted suppressor would on any other weapon. In conclusion, despite a quite poor fire rate, it is a powerful submachine gun to use, thanks to its high damage per shot. It also has the advantage of coming with an integrated suppressor that does not affect the weapon's performance at all. In terms of overall stats, it is outclassed by the Gusenberg Sweeper which has better damage per shot and fire rate, but has a restricted attachments selection, being only able to equip the Extended Clip. It can also be used more effectively at further ranges than most of the other SMG's, especially its similar counterpart, the MP5. Gallery Combat PDW Holding GTA V.png|The Combat PDW in first-person view Combat PDW Aiming GTA V.png|Iron sights Combat PDW Reloading GTA V.png|Reloading Illgotten007.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Combat PDW. IllGottenGainPt1Artwork-GTAO.jpg|The Combat PDW featured in the promotional artwork for the Ill-Gotten Gains Update Part 1, in a golden finish. CombatPDW-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V Combat PDW HUD GTA V PC.png|HUD Icon in GTA V enhanced version Trivia *It lacks a rear sight, similarly to the Advanced Rifle, which lacks the front sight, on the Seventh Generation (PS3/Xbox 360) version of the game, at least. **While it does indeed lack a rear sight, this makes the Combat PDW a very good weapon to use at further ranges than most standard SMG's. *The weapon when equipped with a scope uses a green dot, like the MG, Grenade Launcher and Advanced Rifle. *Interestingly enough, there is indeed an integrally suppressed variant of the SIG-Sauer MPX as seen here. Navigation }} Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Coil Category:Submachine guns